


Ravaged

by Consaucio



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Biting, Blood and Violence, Bruise Play, Choking, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear of Death, Fetish, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painkillers, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Violence, Substance Abuse, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Verbal Abuse, Violent Sex, aphyxiation, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consaucio/pseuds/Consaucio
Summary: After a long tiring day, 2D retires to his room in hopes of resting up for the day to come. Unfortunately things don't go as he wishes and he finds himself wishing the night and it's tribulations end quickly.





	Ravaged

**Author's Note:**

> This is your final warning just in case you breezed past all the tags.  
> This will NOT be fluffy or cute.  
> This will NOT end well.  
> Now's your chance.  
> RUN.  
> RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETURN!  
> SAVE YOURSELF WHILE YOU CAN!

2D exhaustedly entered his room, the day had gone by as any other. With the band’s newest album nearly complete, they were pushing forward with preparations to release it. This unfortunately made the already irritable bassist much more harder to deal with as a result. The tall blue haired male closed his door behind him and started to lock the door with it’s many latches and bolts, each securing the door further and making the room a makeshift fortress. Once he was done he headed over to his bed, avoiding the mess of clothes, shoes, and trash on the floor as he made his way.

He slowly peeled his shirt up over his head being as careful as possible not to bother his fresh bruises. He winced in the process before tossing the shirt on the floor, adding to the heap of disposed items. 2D had learned a lesson earlier, one that he already knew but in the heat of the moment his mouth betrayed him. Murdoc had proposed an idea for their album cover. Of course Murdoc's ‘suggestions’ weren't actually proposals but were declarations that were used regardless of whatever the rest of the group thought.

2D had spoken up about it, not finding side portraits of them for their Demon Days soundtrack to be fitting for the mood it set. He immediately regretted voicing his opinion when the satanist got physical with him. The singer knew he had made a grave mistake and had tried to bolt out of the room, however with Murdoc standing near the only exit, escape wasn't an option. Needless to say, 2D took the full brunt of his anger and had the injuries to prove it before Murdoc felt like the message he wanted to send got across to him. “W’at’s ‘e point of askin’ for ideas if ‘e’s jus’ gonna ignore ‘em?”

2D’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand his bandmate’s reasoning. It was an futile attempt and honestly at this point he was too tired to care. He just wanted to undress, relax, and get some shut eye. He was done with today and just wanted it to be over and done with. He fumbled with his belt for a moment before successfully unbuckling it and pulling it free from his blue jean’s loops. He then carelessly discarded it onto floor before his fingers gripped the zipper, tugging it down. He flopped onto his mattress as he pulled the cloth off his legs.

“ ’at feels better.” The cool air of the room felt nice against his exposed skin and he laid in bed staring up at the ceiling for a moment just allowing his body to adjust. Black orbs stared off in the distance before he moved to crawl under his covers. Once he got comfortable it didn't take him long to start to fall asleep. His mind slowly started to drift off. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping when he heard a series of clicks and pops that aroused him from his dreamless rest. Still half asleep he sat up in his bed and looked around trying to identify what was making the noise. After a moment it finally clicked that it was his door’s locks. He froze, unsure of who was trying to come in and why. He opened his mouth to call out to his uninvited guest but no sound came from his throat. 

W’at if it’s Mudz, w’at if ‘e’s still mad..? The thought of quickly rushing to the door and fastening up all the locks again had came to his mind. However he had spent so much time sitting there that he wouldn't make it. He could hear the final lock, the latch sliding open and with his heart pounding in his ears he quickly laid back down and squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to appear to be sleeping for whoever entered. The door creaked open and there was a silence that seemed to last unbelievably long before a familiar sound came to his ears.

A low guttural growl followed by hard footsteps. 2D felt his breath catch in his throat. It was Murdoc. He had somehow broken into his room. Did he jimmy every single lock? Did he have some keys that allowed him to get in? Who knew. What was worrying was that the bassist was forcing his way into his room in the middle of the night.

Was he actually still mad about earlier? It was such a small thing. A mishap that 2D made a mental note not to ever do again in the back of his mind. The worse part of this situation was, this wasn't the first time something like this had occurred. Murdoc had ‘found’ his way into the singer’s room before, multiple times. The first time 2D was fast asleep, a sharp pain had snapped him awake and he had found Murdoc ontop of him, and to his shock…connected to him.

He had tried to fight back, tried his hardest to push him off. Murdoc had managed to wrestle him down and keep control over him. Every squirm and whimper was met with a swift punch or a hand to his throat cutting off his circulation and airway up until 2D was left to be a trembling crying mess until Murdoc finished. Once the reality had set in that it wasn't just a terrible nightmare he hoped it would be the last. That he could put the terrible event behind him and forget. Unfortunately it wasn't and there wouldn't be any forgetting, not without the help of his pills.

He could smell the heavy scent of alcohol and every thud of the other male’s feet hitting the floor made his speeding heart sink further and further into the pit of his stomach. His heart knew what was about to come next, and he dreaded it. His mind how everything wished with all it’s might that Murdoc had only came to swipe something from him, nothing more. The steps stopped by his bedside and he could hear loud swallowing followed by something large and hard hitting the floor.

“Hey face-ache!”

He didn't dare answer. He gulped nervously and tried to calm himself. Go away, please go away, he thought to himself. He felt his mattress dip as a weight pressed into it. Nononono. He could feel the bed shift as Murdoc climbed into it and scooted over to his seemingly sleeping form.

He could feel the bassist’s hot breath on his neck. He bit his bottom lip in response and fought against his desire to move away. Soon after he felt rough fingers gliding over him, familiarizing themselves with his body as the blanket covering his nearly naked body was peeled off of him. Murdoc's fingers ran over his bare chest down to his stomach before jumping back up to his shoulders and forcing him onto his back. 2D gasped, the guise now gone as his eyes shot open to the man lingering over him.

“Awake now, are you? Good.” Murdoc gave him a toothy grin that sent a shiver down his spine.

“M-Murdoc please...I don' want-”

Murdoc’s expression turned sour as he glared down at him. “Funny, I don't remember asking you what you wanted.”

2D tried to get up, maybe if he was quick enough he could make it past him and out if the room. He wouldn't even make it up to a sitting position as Murdoc forced him back down with a hand roughly pressed against his collarbone. 

“If you know what's best for you dullard, you’ll stay there and keep your mouth shut.”

2D’s eyes jumped all over the room. Desperately searching for a weapon, or a way out, or help. Anything to stop this from happening. Anything to end this nightmare before it began. Unfortunately he found nothing and Murdoc’s hands started to wonder over his body yet again.

“You saved me the trouble of having to strip you.” Murdoc leaned close to his ear, his breath tickling his ear. “Almost like you want it.”

2D wasn't sure of what to say or do. Fighting back would only result in him getting hurt. Laying there, while it would be the safer route, wouldn't stop Murdoc's intentions. The satanist's fingers grazed one of 2D’s bruises causing him to squirm in discomfort and a whimper escape from his lips. Though just as his body seemed to register the pain and it radiated and pulsed with a sense of pleasure. 

It disgusted him. That any touch of Murdoc's felt good. That his body had betrayed him and reacted in such way. Murdoc must have taken note of it, or found some sick pleasure in causing him discomfort and purposely pressed against the bruise. 2D bit into his lower lip in an attempt to keep silent but a moan rumbled through him.

“Like that, do you?”

Murdoc's fingers moved to another bruised patch of skin and he pressed yet again. While his other hand glided down to 2D’s underwear and he started to massage him. As he palmed him, 2D could feel his body slowly growing hot. He hated this. He hated every moment but here he was getting turned on by his rapist. 

“...P-please stop…” He helplessly squeaked. 

Murdoc looked at him, observing him in a way that seemed reminiscent of an animal watching it’s prey. “Where’s the fun in that?” He leaned up to 2D’s face, lingering just inches away before moving towards the side of his head. “The only thing I want to hear from you, is my name.” Without a moment's hesitation, he sank his teeth into the blue haired male’s neck, causing him to cry out and wiggle under him.

2D could feel something wet trickling down his neck towards his bedsheets and could guess it was most likely blood. Murdoc stayed attached to his neck for a few seconds, unmoving before his tongue started to hungrily lap up the blood seeping from the wound. The singer could feel himself hardening in his underwear. His member slowly stretching out the fabric and twitching slightly. With one of Murdoc’s hands still resting on his pelvis he knew that he could feel his erection.

Murdoc let out a dark chuckle as he sat up and peered down into 2D’s eyes. The singer held an expression that was akin to a deer in headlights. “You want this, don't you?”

2D remained silent, his brain trying to sort out the pain from the pleasure. The disgust from the growing desire. Murdoc didn't seem to like his silence and his free hand slid up the singer’s chest and clasped around his neck.

“I didn't hear you.”

2D felt so alone. So weak. So trapped...this would only get worse before it got better. He knew that to be true. With stinging eyes he choked out what he thought the bassist wanted to hear. “Y-yes, I want ‘is.”

Maybe Murdoc was getting off on controlling him like this? 2D didn't have much time to think about it as he felt Murdoc’s hand slip into his briefs and grasp his penis. He let out a surprised moan, the semi erect appendage’s sensitivity was growing the more this unwanted escapade continued. Watching 2D’s expression, worry and confusion mixed with pleasure, Murdoc began to slide his hand up and down his cock. Slowly at first in an agonizing rhythm as he slid his hand all the way down to the base, paused then moved it upwards to the tip and gave a light squeeze.

Beside himself, 2D moaned at the slow handjob. Gradually he could feel himself slipping away into a haze of pleasure as Murdoc increased his pace. He kept a tight grip on 2D’s cock as he slid down the growing flesh then back up it. He continued this, stroking the singer’s penis and hearing his moans growing in intensity and volume up until he was at his full 8 inches. He slid his hand down his shaft once more but paused at it’s base.

2D bucked his hips at the unexpected halt, his body wanted Murdoc to continue. He wanted the pleasure to continue. He wanted that sweet release. He knew it sounded messed up. How could it not. Here he was, trapped in a room with his abuser, his rapist, and he was hard from his touch. 

It was sick. He was sick. Murdoc loosened his grip on 2D’s penis, and he could see the bassist messing with his belt, and his eyes wandered to a prominent bulge at the crotch of his pants. It didn't take long for Murdoc to dispense of the fabric along with his underwear. A thick fully erect 7-inch cock sprung up from it’s confinement that 2D was all too familiar with. 

Murdoc didn't go for it like he usually did, tonight it almost seemed as if he was toying with him. Finding some enjoyment in messing with him. 2D didn't know what to expect next. Was this some kind of punishment for speaking against him earlier? Was he going to keeping tugging him from the brink of pleasure and pain as some sort of lesson?

“Get on the floor.”

2D stared at him, not understanding him for a minute. Murdoc didn't like the wait and tugged the singer’s arm and tossing him off the bed. With a pained grunt he slammed onto the floor and started to pick himself up as murdoc positioned himself on the edge of the mattress. 2D gave him a dumb look and Murdoc angrily grumbled.

“Well what're you looking for an invitation? Start sucking and if you bite me you dimwit you’ll regret it.”

2D slowly sat up, his eyes looking from Murdoc to his thick cock. He didn't want to do this. He would rather be ordered to use his hands. He knew he couldn't make him wait for long, he would hit him. He would hurt him, probably even worse than earlier. 

So he crept closer to him and apprehensively took ahold of Murdoc’s dick and nervously started to stroke it. He could hear the bassist let out a low moan as he did, but soon after he spoke up.

“I told you to use your mouth.”

2D flinched under his angry tone. “I-I ‘ave never, I don’ really-”

“Either you do what I say or I’ll give you a real reason to be scared.”

2D looked back down at Murdoc’s dick before leaning closer to it and giving it a quick lick from between the gap in his teeth. Once he heard the satanist exhale in a satisfied manner he licked it again, this time slowly dragging his tongue from it’s base to the head. He then flicked his tongue around the urethral orifice and listened as Murdoc moaned in response. He thought he must be doing something right since he wasn't complaining or insulting him. From that point on he slowly slid him into his mouth, his foreskin slipping back a bit as he did.

The singer let his tongue glaze over the cock in his mouth before he sucked on him and pulled him out, the skin on his penis sliding back up as he did. He started a rhythm of easing Murdoc’s member in and out of his mouth. 

Murdoc must not have been satisfied with his pace because he made some kind of unhappy growl. He then grabbed patch of his blue hair, and without warning or hesitation the bassist forced him down his shaft, making him take it all in. 2D hacked and coughed, as he struggled under his grasp to get loose. The panicked squirming didn't seem to dissuade Murdoc in the least. The alarmed tightening of 2D’s throat and his tongue flicking against his shaft only excited him more.

“Fuck, yes, just like that.” Murdoc yanked on 2D’s hair, jerking his head back and pulling himself out of his throat before shoving himself back in. The singer’s eyes filled with tears as he gagged on the cock aggressively sliding in and out of his esophagus. Murdoc was not gentle, he was not careful. All he cared about now was satisfaction. 

With every forced bob he felt Murdoc’s length roughly hit the back of his throat, causing a sharp pain and a burning sensation to spread down his gullet. He could feel the girthy member start to twitch and throb in his mouth, signifying that Murdoc was close to orgasming. 2D expected him to continue, he expected him to release his load then this whole thing to be over. He was wrong.

He instead yanked 2D off of him, leaving the distressed drooling singer to fall forward on his hands and knees. 2D gagged and mewled for a moment before he felt fingers sliding through his hair and tightening once more. Murdoc gave him a hard pull towards up onto the bed and pushed him onto his back. He pried the blue haired male’s legs apart and started to lift his hips so he could line himself up with his anus.

Every part of 2D wanted to cry out, to say something to stop this madness. But as he opened his mouth to plead with Murdoc all he was left with was a voiceless stinging throat. There wasn't anymore pleasure for him to drift away with. There wasn't any form of escape so he could try to make this any less horrifying than it was.

One of Murdoc’s hands flew to his neck, pinning him down as he pushed himself in, causing the singer to let out a strangled cry. There wasn't any time for 2D’s body to adjust before he started slamming into him. Merely saying it hurt was not nearly enough to describe this. It was excruciating. He felt like something was being torn apart with each thrust. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as Murdoc rocked his hips against 2D’s. The bassist was leaving bites down his chest as he pounded into him. 2D couldn't do anything but sob and hope that it would be over soon as murdoc picked up his pace. The hands around his neck tightening as he pushed in and loosening as he withdrew. Leaving 2D to stumble back forth between drifting away into unconscious and sucking in an uncomfortable breath once he was able to recover from the choking. 

He felt like he was dying. As if Murdoc was going to kill him this time. Shaky hands covered Murdoc's as he tried to pry them off, only making it worse. His struggle compelled Murdoc to strengthen his hold on him, and he wrapped his hands around 2D’s neck harder. The added force caused him to crane his head back and gasp for air.

2D’s body trembled and shook as he struggled for oxygen. His legs kicking against the mattress and the sheets helplessly but his body remained in the same place due to the other male’s hold on him. He could feel himself starting to slip. His strength slowly starting to leave him and his mind grew fuzzy and his limbs started to feel more and more foreign. Murdoc slid in and out of 2D’s twitching bleeding anus, pulling himself out to his tip before slamming all of his cock back into the male. His moans escalated as he started to grow close to his release.

“So tight, fuck.”

A few more agonizing eternities passed before Murdoc threw his head back and let out a breathy exhale and spilling his seed into him. He pushed in slowly one last time emptying out the last of his load before withdrawing from 2D. Once he did the singer curled up into a ball and sobbed miserably, his once hard penis long flaccid. Murdoc leaned over him, causing 2D to tremble as he whispered in his ear.

“Thanks for the shag, until next time love.” He then stood up from the bed, retrieved his clothes and left out the room, without closing the door behind him.

2D laid there in silence, crying to himself. How could he be so stupid? How did he let himself even think for a moment this time would be different? It was a cruel ploy. He made him feel less and less frightened. He even made him feel so good, only to rip it away from him in the next heartbeat.

He felt so used. So dirty. He could feel the semen seeping from his anus and onto the sheets. He felt every bite and bruise pulsing with pain. Reminders of every altercation and every rape he was forced to endure. 

He dared not move, scared that if he did Murdoc would return. That he would want more. 2D couldn't handle that, he knew he wouldn't be able to endure this if it happened more than once a night. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep exactly just that he awoke to his alarm. His whole body was sore and aching, and the first thing he did was reach for the pill bottle on his stand and down eight of the tablets. 

He hoped that would be enough to give his mind rest. Enough to forget, even for a little while. As he sat up his hand went to his neck to the very noticeable bite mark left there. With his mind starting to float and the events of the previous night becoming hazy he remembered that today was the day they had scheduled a shoot for the album cover...He hoped that the mark wouldn't be too noticeable.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always welcomed, lemme know how I did.  
> What you think I did well.  
> What you think I need to improve on.  
> That's what constrctive criticism is for y'know?  
> To help the writer grow and such.


End file.
